The House Of Dredgen Yor
by StitchWorkScowl
Summary: My clan basically, I'm writing this for our members and posting it on here in case anyone else enjoys it. Years after Kingsfall, the Guardians have never been stronger. A bold new direction from the Vanguard sets off an unexpected chain of events.
1. Prologue

It was unusually dark and empty in the Hall of Guardians as the lights were off and the shutters closed while the three inhabitants were gathered around the table which housed a holographic image of the Planet Mars floating a foot above it.

"We are at a precedent." Zavala spoke, his pale blue skin and bald head shimmering lightly as proof of his awoken ancestry, while his heavily plated armour recognised him as a Titan. "Never, in all the time since the Vanguard formed have we ever had numbers this high."

"Well. We've certainly had a lot more baby Guardians finding their way here." The hunter replied in his two-toned voice, yellow light eerily glinting through the metal plates that formed the parts of his face you could see under the hood he always wore. The Exo leant down to the base of the holographic projector, picking at something minute muttering to himself. "Finding these damn things everywhere since she brought her rock in here.". He spoke up once more - "Sorry, yeah. A lot more mouths to feed.

"As Cayde-6 so eloquently put it we are running out of space at an alarming amount rate." Ikora Rey chose her words carefully, as she always did. Methodical as all warlocks tended to be, her robes reflected that, an elegant shade of purple with intricate gold patterns. "I think now would be the perfect time"

"The Speaker gave his blessing, and preparations have been made." Zavala continued. "All that's left is to choose who we are actually going to send."

"What about the House?"

"Which house?" The Titan asked.

"You know which." Ikora replied.

"No. Absolutely not. They're reckless, they've disobeyed my orders and they have no regard for collateral damage. They cannot be trusted with this."

"Now I remember why I like them." Cayde-6 interjected.

"What about Atheon? And Crota, Skolas or even Oryx? Do you not remember how much they have done in service of the Traveller?" Ikora said.

"I remember three of them nearly bringing down Ishtar Spire while fighting Skolas. Why does it have to be them? What about the Star Phoenixes or Iron Will?" Zavala pressed.

"Accomplished clans in their own right, that's not in dispute but there's no variation with their members."

"They're all Titans. Boring." Cayde smirked. "Lets put it to a vote. I vote yes."

"Seconded." Ikora added, leaning back.

"This is a terrible idea." Zavala resigned.

"Then its settled." Cayde-6 smiled as Zavala let out a loud sigh.

"Ghost?" Ikora Rey addressed the light hovering above her right shoulder. "Prepare to transmit a message."

"Who to?" The small machine asked.

"The House of Dredgen Yor."


	2. Chapter 1: Comeback

Smoke and fire laced the air as bullets and bombs blocked out any other noise.

The Tower was burning.

Fighter ships screamed through the sky, as what Guardians remained tried to defend their home from aerial attacks. The enemy ships were many, and shimmered through the sky in a menacing and albeit familiar black and white glow. The clouds parted as monolithic mother ship descended from orbit. The Tower Plaza was awash with panic. The most experienced Guardians were mostly in the sky, or offplanet leaving only a handful of defenders to protect the newer and inexperienced ones. And Cayde-6 was right in the middle of it.

"Get those people below!" He was yelling at a fellow hunter, motioning to a small crowd of tower attendants, civilians and younger Guardians that were taking cover on the other side of the postmasters counter. She nodded and spun on her heels, narrowly avoiding a cannon shot from a Taken Cabal Centurion that materialised on the other side of the small building. Taking a step he flicked his wrist, sending his knife whirling through the air as he drew his hand cannon, launching a volley of shots. His knife penetrated the Cabals shield, knocking it off balance as the gunshots all hit their mark punching holes in its upper chest. The Cabal fell to the ground, smoking. Cayde-6 ducked into cover behind one of the columns on the upper grass verge. "Zavala? Ikora?" He yelled across their shared communication channel.

"Zavala here!" The Titan yelled back, he was down in the city with a small group of Titans routing whatever enemies had attempted their attack there. The Titans did not take cover. They did not falter. They defended. This was their city. And they would stand fast. The civilians watched from the rubble of their homes as missiles that would kill any man or woman hit Zavala and his Titans, the metal crunching into the armour, the flames curling around them turning to naught. Unstoppable. Or so they thought. The ground shook. Eyes cast up towards the sky. "What in the Speakers name is that?" Zavala yelled, not daring to lose his focus.

"It's that ship!" Ikora screamed across the channel. "It's doing something to the Traveller!" Ikora had the perfect view from the uppermost point on the very roof of the tower. She had taken to the roof with what Voidwalkers she could muster in an attempt to set up a mortar formation using their abilities. As they directed their Voidlight upwards, they could see clearly as the gigantic ship finished its descent and begin channeling a grey, dull energy beam straight into the Traveller. "We need everyone! I think... I think they're Taking the Traveller!" She screamed, panic and fear lacing her normally calm and levelled tones.

"The call was made, there's nothing more we can do!" Cayde-6 replied.

"This all started when that shard left the Traveller! Do we know where it went yet?" Zavala yelled back, his voice joined by sounds of intense fighting.

"Mars..." Cayde-6s voice trailed off. "It went to Mars!" He moved across the plaza, letting loose more shots from his hand cannon as he did. "Wait... I'm getting another reading! Another ship, its coming out of FTL!" A powerful crack echoed as the ship burst into view, directly between the enemy mother ship and the Traveller. While around half the size of the invader, it was no less a welcome sight as it smashed through the stream of energy, cutting of the flow as its advanced Shields dispersed the light.

"It's the Rose!" The Exo yelled, hope renewed he attempted to open a communication channel.

"That was too damn close; they nearly hit the Traveller!" Zavala scolded, though the tone of his voice gave away his relief. The air was renewed with more vigor as the Rose began firing it's numerous cannons, clearing some of the enemy fighters but focusing much of its assault on the larger mother ship that it stood against. The two gigantic vessels stood as polar opposites; light and dark.

"Zavala, uptight as ever I see!" A voice broke through the channel. "We thought you guys could use a hand!"

"Thank the heavens!" Ikora replied. "Is that-"

"Ma'am?" A hand gently shook the warlock awake. "Ma'am? There's a message for you down at the front desk." Boltwing shook her head as the dregs of the dream escaped her. This wasn't the first time she'd fallen asleep in Old Accra, and it wouldn't be the last. Old Accra was the Last great Archive in the last City. Spanning at least a mile above ground, and a long way below it. Warlocks naturally flocked here in their quest for knowledge, and to that extent: Power. Book reading and rummaging though data was akin only to breathing for most warlocks, but to Boltwing? She had seen the universe. The Light, and the Dark. Those times seemed a lifetime ago and in these more peaceful years she and her clan had retreated into the shadows. She stood, her blue robes falling to her feet as she dusted the bones that decorated it. Hollow reminders of the months spent in the Dreadnaught. She adjusted her helmet, which she rarely removed. Black and sturdy, constructed from the blessed skull of an ancient golden age animal with horns at least a foot and a half tall.

"What is it, Initiate?" She spoke sternly to the novice warlock who interrupted her rest.

"There's a message!" He squeaked. "Uh... Its a the front desk."

"Very well." She groaned as she got to her feet, stretching. Glancing to her right, she noticed the young man still there.

"... What?"

"I was just... Uh... Can I ask you some questions while I escort you?" He said nervously. Boltwing generally kept her achievements hidden from her peers, but in a place dedicated to secrets it wasn't surprising how fast people learned yours. She stepped outside the door to the small room, carefully avoiding the stacks of books the piled everywhere. She sighed.

"Come on."

"Thankyou Ma'am!" He half hopped, half walked out of the room behind her as they set off at a quick pace. "Why do they call you Boltwing?" His first question. An understandable one she thought, still pointless.

"Names are just that. Never think too much into them. I hope the rest of your questions are more interesting."

"I'm sorry...". Boltwing sighed again.

"An old friend gave it to me when I was first revived. We all gave each other our names."

"What were the others?"

"There are a lot of us. Pick another question."

"Well... A lot of us... Initiates I mean, well we always wonder what Kind of Warlock you are? Lukas thinks you're a Voidwalker, but I always thought you must be a Sunsinger. I mean, no one could survive what the stories say without dying at least once." Boltwing stopped dead on the spot, so suddenly the initiate had to step back to her.

"You really want to know?" She asked. He nodded in reply. She held out her right hand, palm facing up and fingers splayed. A spark lit in the centre of her palm and grew into a bright and steady flame. The young warlocks eyes widened in amazement.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed.

"Hang on a sec..." She said, bringing up her left hand. As he watched her a tiny black ball grew from nothingness, much in the same way as the flame. It grew to about the size of a grape and emanated the black light the echoed from all Void light.

"Oh my..." His voice trailed off as she started to move her hands up and down.

"Don't blink... You'll miss it." She slowly turned her palms inward so they were facing one another as crackles of electricity emanated from the backs of her gloved hands.

"What in the world?" The initiates thoughts were interrupted as the Void and Solar energy in her hands flashed away, separated by the Arc energy now connecting in the space between them. "You control all three?"

"Mastered them. Sunsinger, Voidwalker. Even Stormcaller. They hold no secrets from me." Boltwing replied as the energies evaporated and she lowered her arms.

"Teach me..." The Initiate said, clearly fazed.

"Your path is your own, I had no help and am stronger because of it. We're almost there, one more question." She stated, resuming her quick pace.

"We've heard a lot of things, a lot of... Uh... Stories. Are they true?" He asked slowly.

"Yep." Boltwing simply replied.

"Which ones?" He said excitedly.

"All of them." She left him to his wonderment as she turned the corner into one of the many lobbies scattered through Old Accra. Due to the thickness of the walls and the obvious problems being so far underground presented, it was extremely hard to communicate to the outside world. The lobbies had direct, hard wired connections to receivers topside so when you needed to send or be sent for, these are the places you wanted. The attendant was pleasant enough, showing her to a booth before taking her leave. Boltwing waited as the holographic display connected her to the receiver and displayed her message. It was sealed with the symbol of the Vanguard.

Hm, she thought. Interesting.


	3. Chapter 2: Almost perfect reunion

The shuttle rumbled and rattled as the inhabitants became reacquainted, past adventures remembered and friendships reignited. Boltwing clasped the hands of the fellow Warlock in front of her.

"Moody! How've you been, pal?" She addressed him. The Warlock wore very similar robes to her, shared recognition of their time in the Dreadnaught, though his were bordered with gold instead of purely black. His helmet was regal in nature, a long black screen stretching the length of his face, allowing him full vision with angelic wings on either side of his head extending up.

"I've been busy. Training new Warlock initiates." He reached up and pulled off his helmet. "Boring as hell." He added with a smile on his bearded face.

"I can imagine!" Boltwing replied. She looked around the ship at her fellow clan mates and engaged conversation with each of them, catching up on their solo adventures. By the time the shuttle docked the interior was filled with the sound of rejoicing and laughter. Boltwing disembarked first as the ramp descended to the ground. She took in the surroundings and was surprised by its familiarity. "Is this... Bannerfall?" She asked aloud.

"Hells yeah it is!" Another voice from her past.

"Nightingale!" Boltwing embraced the hunter who had come up on her blindside. Nightingale was clad in red and black chitin armour, designed for ease of movement. His hood was that of wolfskin in honour of his prowess in the iron banner. It matched his chest plate, the hunters Crest of Alpha Lupi which sported a wolfs head engraved into the centre of the chest.

"Don't forget about us." The Warlock next to him interrupted.

"Rawkus Red!" Boltwing laughed.

"Just Rawkus, man." The nickname wasn't undeserved as the Warlocks entire ensemble was a deep shade of red.

"And Galvanic!" Moody high fived the defender Titan. "Not been that long, saw you last month at the team up session."

"Yup. My Titans are shaping up just nicely. Good to see you guys, it has been a while since I've heard from you, Boltwing."

"Been hitting the books back in old Accra. Not much else left for me to be getting on with." She replied looking over her old friend. Galvanic was in full grey crucible armour, spare for his head of which he wore the Helm of Saint 14. The dents in the sacred helmet represented the hits he had taken for his clan at one point or another. Boltwing cast her eyes back around her. Bannerfall used to be a deserted tower, cleared for use in the Crucible games. Now it was a bustling hub of activity. Various workstations were scattered about and sparks flew as people worked. "Now what's going on here?" Someone else tapped her on the back. "Can people please stop coming at me from behi- oh." Boltwing stopped mid sentence as she turned to face Cayde-6.

"Ah good. The rest of you are here. If you'd come this way." The Exo said curtly as he proceeded to lead the group down several floors below the main one and into a newly opened section of the Bannerfall tower.

"Cayde, what's all this for? Bringing the House of Dredgen Yor back is one thing, but what's everyone doing here?" Boltwing asked the vanguard.

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied ominously, continuing to lead the small crowd. The followed down another few flights of newly opened stairwells until they stopped in a large room where the rest of The House of Dredgen Yor were waiting. Boltwing and her smaller group integrated with the room and reacquainted themselves with their clanmates. After a few minutes the noise died down and Cayde-6 stood on a small box in front of everyone. "Alright, I guess you're all wondering why you're all here, and what all this is for, huh?" He said, waving an arm around the room. A few heads nodded, the majority remained still. "Firstly, Bannerfall has been made into a staging area of sorts. We're building a ship."

"What kind of ship?" A voice yelled from the crowd.

"A big one. For you guys. The House of Dredgen Yor I mean." Boltwings ears pricked up in excitement. "The most advanced tech we have is going in this thing, weapons, basic terraforming and building. We need you guys to sit tight here for another few days and get ready, we have gear and instructions you need to go over while we wait for final preparations. I'm going to go over the details with your leaders then we're good to go."

"Speaking of leaders." Boltwing said quietly to Nightingale. "Have you seen Stitch?"

"Nope. Last I heard she was going to Venus, but that was a few years ago." He replied. Attention went back to Cayde-6 as he dropped off his makeshift podium.

"Assuming you guys are interested, that is." He finished nonchalantly. He was met with a roar of confirmation from the crowd. "Well that's good news. You guys wanna head through there" he pointed to another doorway behind them. "The attendants will sort you out. Except for Boltwing and Nightingale, I need to talk to you two." The crowd dispersed and the two followed the Vanguard into a side room. It was more like an old conference room, table in the middle with two chairs on either side. Cayde-6 took a seat, and Boltwing took her seat opposite him along with Nightingale. "First things first." He started. "Two of your guys we couldn't reach; Imperial." His tone dropped. "Odd name." Nightingale snickered as Cayde-6 continued. "And Stitch. Where are they?"

"Imperial is on Mercury." Boltwing replied. "He's our emissary to the Sunbreakers.

"Zavala isn't going to like that." The Exo chuckled.

"He's also gathering Intel on their operations for us." Boltwing continued.

"That's more like it. Find anything useful?" Cayde asked. Boltwing replied by tapping on the nose of the skull on the front of her helmet, a feat she had become extraordinarily good at considering she couldn't see it. "Fair enough. And what do you know about Stitch's location. She went off the grid a while back didn't she?"

"We don't actually know." Nightingale said. "I know she went to Venus but we lost contact a few months ago." Boltwing nodded in agreement, she honestly didn't even know that much.

"You're not worried she might be dead?" Cayde asked inquisitively.

"You've obviously never fought alongside her. She's harder to keep down than an army of Taken Psions."

"Well that's good. As it happened my sources saw her recently."

"Where?" Boltwing asked, perturbed by Cayde-6s overall interest in her friend.

"Oh, a few miles north of Ishtar. In a new Civilian settlement near an old Vex network. Its under Vanguard jurisdiction for their protection; Its still a pretty dangerous place. Apparently she's been hiding very well, we've no idea how long she's been there or even if she still is. Word on the vine though is that she's been expanding into Vex territory in a big way. We suspect she's responsible for every major breakthrough we've had in Vex Tech for the past two years. Quite the engineer isn't she."

"Well our Stitch never could sit still." Boltwing breathed.

"So it would seem. We need her. Imperial isn't a top priority right now despite his leadership status, but Stitch's insight in Vex technology could give us, or rather you, an edge in the coming battle."

"What is this about?" Nightingale interjected. "The ship, the technology. All of this?" He motioned to Bannerfalls renewal.

"Oh that? You remember Mars?"

"Of course."

"We're taking it back. We want it under Guardian control, that means no more Vex and no more Cabal." The sentence hung in the air for a moment. Boltwing broke the silence, standing up and cracking her knuckles.

"Well we'd better go pick up Stitch then. She was always best at naming things. And our ship is gonna be sick."


	4. Chapter 3: Throwing knives, broken hands

Boltwings vision cleared as the transmat finished and she stepped onto the Tower like so many times before. Rather than the usual bustle of noise and hum of conversation she was confronted with a grisly sight; bodies strewn about the platform where she made her arrival, not the usual spot in the plaza but Tower North; just outside the Speakers office. She could hear the distant sounds of conflict in the sky and on the ground hundreds of metres below her. Drawing her pulse rifle she moved past the bodies and the the tunnel leading to the plaza.

"Stitch?" Boltwing yelled. Climbing the stairs she stepped back out into the open to see her friend land on the ground heavily next to the Eververse kiosk. Before she could move a huge sword came down on the hunters back. Stunned, Boltwing could only watch as a figure wreathed in black and white fire stepped out from behind the kiosk and yanked the weapon loose, staring as Stitch's body dissolved and her light scattered.

"Boltwing?" A disembodied voice echoed across the tower. The figure in front of her slowly looked up, its only distinguishing feature a grey light in the centre of its face. "Boltwing?" The voice again. She blinked as the voice became louder. Everything went black and as she opened her eyes she was back in the cockpit of her ship. "Boltwing? Come on dude, wake up."

"M' up." She croaked groggily, replying to Galvanic. She could see his ship alongside hers as well as Venus directly ahead of them.

"Then hurry up and disengage your autopilot so we can land. We came out of FTL like 5 minutes ago." He laughed. Boltwing flicked the flashing orange button on a console to her right and took manual control as the two began their descent. Their ships burst through the clouds and the lush forests and devastated buildings came into view. "Hey look. On our left." Boltwing turned her head to see the familiar city block on the edge of the coast. Broken statues and overgrown fauna had long since reclaimed the landscape on the snatch of land where they had spent so much time. "We used to come here a lot." Galvanic stated flatly.

"Yeah." Boltwing replied solemnly. "Back in the day." They remained quiet over the rest of the flight as they passed over the city and across the overgrown landscape. "There it is." Boltwing said, breaking the silence. The small settlement came into view. The outpost harboured around 20 buildings of varying size within its sturdy walls, and was in the middle of the thick jungle scattered with old vex constructs and a large gorge to the east. "Activating transmat." Boltwings vision flashed white and all of a sudden she was in the open air. Her boots crunched on the leaves that scattered the floor and the rain trickled down her helmet. Galvanic came out of his transmat next to her and took a deep breath, stretching as he did.

"You know we have a hangar." A disgruntled civilian said loudly. Boltwing looked across to see an old man sat on a bench a few meters away from her. "Cause a blummin accident teleporting about the place like that."

"Have you seen any other guardians around here?" Galvanic asked, ignoring his previous remarks.

"They're all over the place, who do you think keeps the peace? Have you seen where we are?" He replied. Boltwing tapped her companion on the shoulder.

"Cayde said its under Vanguard protection. I'd imagine the guardians here are all titans." She said to him. Boltwing turned back to man. "Have you seen anyone with like a hood and a really long cloak?"

"No." He replied bluntly. The two thanked the short tempered civilian before moving on flagging down a nearby local Titan.

"Hey there, how ya'll doing?" He practically beamed, his positivity slightly unnerving in contrast to the last person they spoke to.

"Uhh... Hi." Galvanic spoke up. "Just wondering if you've seen any Hunters lately?" The Titan stowed his rifle on his back and scratched the chin of his helmet.

"There is that one Woman, but I'd be careful if I were you."

"How so?"

"Well whenever she's in town she always crashes over at "Flux" and she's not very understanding of the fact that not many of the townsfolk have never seen an Awoken before. Let's just say she's broken more than a few hands." He shook his head.

"That sounds like her, is her name Stitch?" Boltwing asked.

"Stitch, Stotch, something like that, yeah."

"Thank you, and where is Flux?" Galvanic pressed.

"North side of town. That way." He pointed. "Big sign, you cant miss it."

"Brilliant, and thanks again." Boltwing replied. They set off walking at a brisk pace. "How have they never seen an Awoken before?" She said to Galvanic.

"I have no Venusly idea." The Titan replied.

"Venusly?"

"Well we're not on Earth, are we." He stated seriously.

"That's not funny." A few minutes went by and Galvanic let out a snicker. "You're going to start calling her Stotch, aren't you." Boltwing sighed.

"No." Galvanic said quickly. "Maybe." Boltwing paused for a second.

"Yeah me too." She said, smiling under her helmet. After another few minutes Flux came into view. It was a dingy little place on the outer wall of the settlement, its formerly white walls taking on a dirty grey appearance flickering with red and blue light that emanated from the neon sign that bore the bars name. As the two neared the questionable establishment its red door slammed open and a young man with dirty blonde hair emerged, turning around to yell back inside.

"You're crazy! It was just a question you lunatic!" His face fell as he ducked, and several knives flew from inside, embedding in the wood inches above and around the man. He squealed and ran, almost running into Boltwing. The Warlock and Titan exchanged looks and headed inside. The interior was as dingy as the state of the exterior suggested, dark, crowded and loud except for one corner. People gathered at the bar, and various seats and tables except for the solitary hooded figure in the isolated corner booth. She wore the same style of armour common to The House of Dredgen Yor, a mixture of deep red and black leather, metal and bone. The black hood that obscured her features was laced with black bones as well, sharp and pointed around her hood as if to discourage its removal. Boltwing could see a single lock of obsidian-black hair that fell beneath her hoodline as her head was angled downward towards her table. Her left hand was empty but the right was clutching a glass filled with a pink liquid. The table had several items across it, most were what looked like defunct technology but two objects in particular caught Boltwings eye. The first was a helmet, a dark gunmetal silver across its solid steel like surface, only opening at the front in what could've been a gaping maw filled with vicious metal teeth. Try as she might Boltwing couldn't see the table through the helmet, as if even the air was blanketed in darkness inside the piece of armour. The second item was the Hunters weapon. The barrel was an elegant silver, with ornate patterns leading towards the chamber which was a deep black, following down to the grip.

"Hawkmoon." Galvanic breathed. "That's her alright." As they neared the table, the Hunter motioned them to take a seat without looking up. As they did, she spoke.

"You're late. Or early. One of the two." She leaned back, letting her hood fall back as she downed her drink, setting the glass back down on the table. Her skin was a lightish blue in colour, a shade which made the shimmering energy that coated all awoken that much more apparent, whilst her eyes glowed a bright yellow. This combined with her black hair which came down longer on the left side of her face, just past her jawline, gave her an almost mystical appearance. Stitches eyes flickered past Boltwing and Galvanic, causing them to turn. Several of the patrons had stopped what they were doing to stare at her features, as though she were a rare sight. The Hunter let out a deep sigh as her friends turned back around.

"You know you couldve killed that guy before." Galvanic said.

"Dude, it was only his hand. He shouldn't have tried to touch me. You did warn him."

"What? No, the guy who you threw the knives at."

"You saw that? That was a while ago, what were you doing?" She replied, clearly puzzled.

"Huh." Galvanic paused for a second. "It happened not two minutes ago."

"Same difference." Stitch said, leaning back. "Besides, if I wanted to hit him they'd still be pulling him out of the wall."

"Why are you even in here anyway?" Boltwing asked. "You're clearly uncomfortable."

"It was Laurens idea. She says it's unhealthy to spend all my time alone out in the Vex ruins, isolated from other people. Even if they are really, really, annoying."

"Who's Lauren?" Galvanic inquired. Stitch raised her hand and her Ghost appeared in a fit of light. It's shell was classified as the Frontier model, red with white accents.

"Sir. Madam." The small machine said with an accent.

"You're called Lauren now?"

"Indeed yes, I came across the name in some old world data files in London a few years ago." She said.

"And what is that accent?" Boltwing cut in.

"It's a British accent, I heard some audio in the same cache I thought it sounded bloody sophisticated so I adopted the auditory patterns in place of my old ones."

"It's weird at first but she sounds quite pleasant when you get used to it." Stitch said, and the ghost tilted its body in its own way of nodding.

"So you've been travelling a lot these past few years?." Boltwing continued.

"Oh yeah. Or I will have. Or I'm going to. Something like that." Stitch mused.

"Are you okay?" Galvanic asked. "You seem a little... Off."

"She'll tell you." Stitch pointed her thumb towards Lauren. "I've told you once already."

"It's the Vex ruins. They're all wonky in time essentially and it has messed with Stitches perception of time." The Ghost explained. "Sometimes she experiences events in the wrong order, or at the wrong rate of passage entirety."

"So, what, you get confused?" Galvanic said.

"No." Stitch replied, her head tilted. She looked past him as a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hey there!" One of the young men from the bar had plucked up the courage to walk over. "You don't normally have company" he said to Stitch. "Mind if I join you?" He sat down right next to her before he got an answer. His confidence seemed to fade a little now he was this close, and his eyes drifted over the contents of the table, including Stitches hand cannon. He cast a quick look back to his friends before looking back at the Hunter.

"I don't think you want to do that." Galvanic advised him, recalling Stitches earlier words.

"Why don't you let the lady talk to me herself, I'm sure her voice is just as gorgeous as her face, especially when she agrees to go out on date with me." He assumed his confident tone again.

"I really think you should stop." Boltwing said.

"What do you say, babe?" He ignored the Warlock, and reached up to brush Stitches hair our of the way of her left eye. Before his hand had even reached halfway between them, Stitch had reached up with her left hand, grasped the top of his wrist and twisted, snapping the joint. It happened in the blink of an eye, so fast it took a few seconds for the man to realise what had happened. He yelped like a wounded animal and jumped back, rushing away from the table, presumably to seek medical aid while his friends at the bar laughed at him.

"So that's what you meant." Boltwing laughed.

"Everything comes together at the end." Stitch nodded with a smile.

"At the end?" Galvanic asked in a puzzled tone.

"You want me to go off planet with you? I have some business to take care of first."

"We need you back on Earth, and we don't have much time. We have to leave now." Boltwing said. Stitch tilted her head in an act of bewilderment.

"Lauren?" She addressed her ghost.

"Right away Ma'am." She replied. Stitches gear flashed off the table as the ghost transmatted it into her inventory. The last thing to go was the helmet, which rematerialized on Stitches head almost immediately. Boltwing half expected to see the Awokens face behind the teeth, but she was greeted by the same infinite blackness that she had noted earlier. The Hunter pulled her hood back over her head and it settled into place as vivid purple flames erupted from the helmets maw, completing Stitches look. She patted her side, checking the hand cannon was in its holster and stood up.

"Bear with me two seconds." Her voice echoed from within the now harrowing visage that was her helmet; The Graviton Forfeit. "Just going to grab something." Lauren burst into a mist like light and floated into Stitch as she slid out of the booth, and made her way outside.

"So she hasn't changed that much." Boltwing said to Galvanic. "Her time keeping was always terrible, at least now she has an excuse!" She laughed.

"Why have I never given my ghost a name?" The Titan asked, disturbed at this revelation.

"You try to call me fluffy and I'll change all your armour shaders to bright pink." Galvanics Ghost transmitted to the fireteam.

"He knows you well." Boltwing chuckled as an engine started outside. "I reckon you'd look good in pink and that's Stitches sparrow, isn't it." Her tone changed as she realised what the noise was. The engine noise revved and sped off as the two burst from the Flux, just in time to see Stitch leaving the city through its main gates on her black vehicle. Boltwing and Galvanic held up their hands as their ghosts transmatted their sparrows in front of them. "Stubborn Woman." She hissed, jumping onto the hovering machine as Galvanic did the same.

"Well, you were right!" He yelled over the engines.

"About what?" Boltwing shouted back as she twisted the throttle.

"She hasn't changed a bit!"


	5. Chapter 4: Temporal What?

Rain and leaves bounced off Boltwings helmet as she and Galvanic raced through the forest on Venus. Their sparrows glided effortlessly over the harsh terrain and the only thing that could slow them down was the wind, and it felt like it was doing its best.

"What do you mean she's moving faster than us?!" The Warlock yelled over the shared channel to her Ghost.

"She seems to be fluctuating, I cant lock her position down exactly." Her ghost replied in his deep baritone.

"Fluctuating?" Boltwing repeated.

"Oh yeahhhhhh..." The Ghost confirmed in a perverted tone. "She's travelled more than double the distance we have!" Boltwing adjusted her steering to keep on track. "She's stopped!"

"How long will it take us to catch up to her?" The Warlock asked.

"Assuming she doesn't move, about 10 minutes."

"Great." Boltwing sighed.

* * *

Stitch cautiously made her way through the Vex ruins with unnerving familiarity, navigating the maze-like structures of the Vex had become almost second nature to her. Or would become. Whatever. The rock formations were all in a tidy square formation, physical representations of the Vex directive; the pattern. The thought chain always brought her to the cryptic last words of Praedyth, and she often wondered if she would end up in a similar situation. Shaking the thought she pressed forward with her Void Bow in hand, supressing groups of the machines with an arrow then dispatching the ones that survived with her knife, taking advantage of their lack of mobility. She made her way through the caves in this fashion, until the formations opened out into a huge room with a massive pillar of light in the centre. The column took on the shape of the pattern as well, it was made up entirely of hardlight squares with some breaking off and orbiting the structure. The light formation was slightly sunken into the ground in a circular crater, giving it a holy appearance.

"There you are..." Stitch breathed. "Now then, come out and play..." She continued, stepping up to the column and manipulating that the cubic light constructs. "Got you." She pulled one of the cubes out and tapped the middle of it, sending a ripple through the object which chained through every single cube in the column. Stitch stepped back out of the crater as the cubes spread into the floor turning it entirely glowing white. The ground shook under her, and a giant mechanical arm burst from the now shimmering white floor. The Hunter watched as a second arm followed suit, and as the two appendages found purchase on either side of the crater to pull the rest of the towering Vex creature out of the floor. It stood more than double Stitches height, slightly smaller than a Gatelord. The machine resembled a more horrifying version of a Minotaur, its right hand replaced with a menacing cannon and its entire body shimmering a similar piercing light to the floor. It had a half moon crest attached to the the top of its head and its limbs appeared to be slightly too long for its frame, adding to its monstrous visage. The Vex Time Priest stood tall, and let out a violent, mechanized roar. "Analysing" Stitch said calmly to herself. "Risk?" She continued. "Acceptable."

* * *

Boltwing hit the ground running as she dismounted her sparrow just outside the Vex ruins with Galvanic close behind. They sprinted through the cave system, stopping when they came across scores of destroyed Vex.

"See the Void lacerations?" Boltwing pointed to the Voidlight that was flickering around the room and across some of the Vex corpses in jagged lines.

"She's definitely been here." Galvanic concluded.

"She's up ahead, just out of your tracker range." Boltwings ghost chipped in. The pair continued onwards, being a lot more cautious now they knew there could still be a Vex presence in the area.

"Got her on my tracker." Boltwing said.

"She's just come through on mine too." Galvanic added. A dull throb vibrated through the floor and walls with alarming repetition. "What is that? Kind of sounds like..."

"A really big Torch Hammer?" Boltwing guessed. "We better move, she might need help." And with that, they ran. Sprinting down the cave complex with one eye on the route and the other on Stitches position on their trackers they navigated best they could, not even stopping when a lone Vex Goblin teleported out of nowhere. Without slowing down, Galvanic slammed his fist into the machines chest, slugging it with enough force to smash through several meters of stone. He tore right through it, sending its torso clattering to the ground several feet away from its body. They turned a corner that led through a narrow stone corridor which had a bright light at the end. They saw it when they entered the room, the huge Vex Time priest towering in the centre of the room. The duo raised their weapons but the machine roared and staggered, twisting around and trying to reach its back. It fell forward with a plume of smoke billowing from its back. A voice echoed across the room as the dust settled.

"Oh hello. What are you doing here?" Stowing her weapon, Boltwing sought out the source of the voice, spying a familiar figure perched on the back of their fallen foe. Their hunter friend had one hand anchoring herself to the Vexes collar, and another hand holding Hawkmoon which hovered just above a massive hole in the machines back. The source of the smoke.

"What the hell is that?" The Warlock half shrieked and half yelled. "And what are you doing here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I think in one universe I did. Lauren?" Stitch replied, summoning her ghost. She began systematically tearing out parts of the Time priest and letting Lauren transmat them into her inventory. Ignoring the Hunters vague response Boltwing pressed for answers.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm scavenging, what does it look like?" Stitches voice echoed out of the now half empty Vex corpse.

"It looks like you're taking everything." Galvanic spoke up.

"Everything is valuable. Speaking of." Stitch climbed out of the hollow machine and moved back to the pillar of light, pulling cubes out of the formation and tapping on them systematically. After a minute of this she pulled out Hawkmoon and with her other hand pinched one of the floating cubes, pulling out a strand of glowing line between her finger and thumb. She pressed the line into Hawkmoons grip and then returned to tapping on the cube.

"What are doing?" Boltwing asked again, clearly tired of repeating herself.

"Applying some temporal feedback into my Hawkmoon." Stitch replied.

"... What?" Galvanic said.

"I'm going to be able to tell if my next bullet is lucky or not. While we're here, what exotic weapons do you two have on you?"

"Invective."

"Tlaloc. Why?"

"Pass them over here." The two pulled their weapons from their backs and handed them to Stitch. She severed the wire to her own weapon after a minute, and connected it to Invective. After sufficient time, she cut the wire once more and fixed it to Boltwings Tlaloc. This time she transmatted something out of her inventory. "Alright. This can go." She said, leaving closer to Boltwings weapon with a tool on her hand. After a minute, the stock snapped off and Boltwing let put a gasp.

"What are you doing?" She nearly shrieked.

"Just calm down and let me finish." Stitch Sighed. "Trust me here." Leaning back she continued, sparks fizzing as she worked. After another minute she pulled a new stock out of her inventory and fixed it the weapon, sealing it in place. One more wire was drawn and Stitch attached it to a small rectangular device that she transmatted into her hand. Finally finished, she let the wire go and it burst into tiny flickers of light. "Alright. Here goes nothing." She breathed, pressing a button on the little box and fixing it to her belt with a soft click. Stitch stood up straight and took a deep breath. Almost instantly her her body burst into purple smoke, but still somewhat resembling her figure. The hunter raised her smoke-hands and marvelled at how the purple mist seeped from her and faded away. "Whoa." Her voice echoed from her. "High five!" She raised her hand to Galvanic, who raised his own. His metal clad hand sailed through Stitches however, scattering the smoke for a second before it regained it's form.

"That's way creepy." The Titan laughed.

"How long can you keep that up?" Boltwing asked.

"Not sure. Hopefully as long as I want, but the upgrade means I can shadestep in a heartbeat and as many times as I need, not just as a reaction." The Hunter answered.

"What's the box for?" Boltwing asked next, motioning to where Stitches belt would be.

"Its a modified shield generator, we don't need them because out light generates a better one than could be manufactured but I've tweaked this thing to output a high energy wave that, thanks to the Vex Tech," she motioned at the glowing column with her misty hand, "Is desynchronised with the current timeflow"

"And that's... Good?" Galvanic said.

"That's good." Stitch confirmed.

"And what about our weapons?" The Titan asked.

"Bugger, right yeah." Stitch dropped her shadestep and her body re-materialised in its place. She kneeled down and picked up Invective, handing it back to Galvanic. "I chrono-locked the casing and programmed a temporal upscaling on the interior components."

"Uh... Thanks?" this caused Stitch to sigh.

"It recharges your ammo even faster, and I made it so you can't break it." She explained.

"Spicy." Galvanic said gleefully.

"Indeed." Stitch picked up Boltwings Tlaloc and looked down the sights, aiming away from her friends. "Especially proud of this one, I upgraded the timeline loop so basically not only does the weapon become stronger as you use it, it increases the potency of your abilities."

"You beautiful woman." Boltwing exclaimed.

"You know it." Stitch agreed, turning the weapon around so Boltwing could take it. As the Warlock reached for her rifle, a small spark of white energy crossed from Stitches hand to hers, causing her to Yelp in surprise as her hand recoiled. "The hell was that?"

"Have you been fiddling with any Vex tech?" Stitch asked. Boltwing shook her head. "Been doing anything temporal or anything at all to do with time manipulation?"

"Of course not." The Warlock replied while rubbing her hand.

"It's probably nothing then. Take it." She offered the weapon back again.

"You shock me again and I'm knocking you out." Boltwing reached back out to grasp Tlaloc and another series of shocks spat out as her hand closed around the weapon. The last one splintered into her chest and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5: Global Thermonuclear War

The battle raged outside of The Rose, even the muffled sounds of the countless ships engines and weapon fire could be felt by the command crew. The vehicles flew past the huge viewing screen at the front of the bridge. They behaved as a horde of flies would surrounding a carcass, circling the two massive ships that were firing upon each other.

"How are the shields holding up?!" Boltwing addressed Rawkus who was seated in front of a series of computers to her right.

"Still at one hundred percent!" He yelled back, gripping the edge of his console as the ship shuddered. "Stitch did a hell of job with this thing!" Boltwing forced her attention away from the viewing screen and back to the tactical map floating in front of her. While the rest of the crew on the bridge of The Rose were busy tapping on their computers adjusting flight paths and correcting for the shell impacts on their shields in order to maintain their adjacency to the Taken Monolith that was firing at them, Boltwing studied the floating holographic map and her clan mates status'.

"No one's dead yet, we may just come out of this on top!"

"Don't say that, you jinx it!" Rawkus growled back, his fingers working furiously over his holographic keyboard.

"Ah, we'll be fine!" Boltwing waved her hand, shrugging off his negativity.

"You're still doing it!"

"Admin status check guys?!" Boltwing barked over the comms, ignoring Rawkus's objections. "Nightingale, how's the weather?!"

"But foggy right now but I'll soon clear that up!" Nightingales voice crackled through, fighting to be heard over the rattle of his ship firing.

"Galvanic here, two manning whatever the hell this Festival of the Lost knockoff asshat is, going as well as could be expected!"

"Imperial reporting, what he said!" Sounds of heavy conflict could be heard in the background of both transmissions, more notably what sounded like a huge sword being swung.

"He's here." Stitches voice echoed through quietly. Boltwings eyes narrowed behind her helmet.

"You sure?" She replied quickly.

"It's him alright, He's on the Tower with Cayde-6. I don't think he'll last. I'm moving in to engage."

"Good hunting old friend." Boltwing resigned, knowing the Hunter wouldn't wait for backup. "And be careful." She whispered under her breath as the comm line went silent. She monitored the battle for several minutes until she realised Imperial signature on the ships tracker had left Galvanic and moved up towards the tower.

"Imperial what are you doing?" Her voice shot down the line.

"I've got a bad feeling about Stitch, going in to assist!" Boltwings thoughts flashed back to the visions she started having months ago. Wait. This isn't real. It was at that moment Boltwing realised she wasn't in control of her body. She felt her head turn towards to viewing screen as a new signal pinged on the radar.

"We got incoming!" Rawkus alerted the bridge.

"More ships?" Boltwing questioned him.

"Too small to be ships, looks like two missiles! They're giving off a strange reading too." He mused.

"Ignore them, I doubt it'll do anything to us."

This isn't real.

"I'm analysing them."

"Alright, but don't lose focus, Rawkus." Boltwing scolded him.

Is this a dream?

"Components contain... Uranium?" Rawkus paused, sounding confused as his eyes flickered down the composite analysis of the missiles. "Oh god. Boltwing." His voice filled with panic.

"What's wrong?

"The missiles are Thermonuclear."

"That's not a problem for us right?" Boltwing stuttered, her mind racing.

"Our ship could take several times the yield that thing has, but the city can't." Rawkus spoke with sadness in his voice.

Or is it a nightmare?

Boltwing sat back, very aware she had seconds to act. They could move the ship into orbit, take the nukes with them where the explosion could do no harm. Or they could fire on them, detonate the payload early.

"Can we shoot them? Blow them early and minimise the damage?"

"They're too close to the City, it would kill everyone on the ground anyway." Putting her hands on her head, Boltwing had to reconsider her options.

"Can the Traveller take it? Because if we move they'll take the Traveller." She said slowly.

"All evidence we have on it indicates it can." Rawkus turned in his seat to stare at his friend, the Warlock clad in blue.

Don't do this.

"We have a duty to the Traveller. We have to stay." Boltwing spoke quietly, her heart dropping further with every word that passed her lips.

Please.

"Contact everyone, transmat back to The Rose." She continued, speaking as fast as she dared. "Divert all non essential power to the shields and the transmat, I want everyone back onboard and then as many civilians as we can get. Send them to the cargo hold, have Oxalic meet them as soon as he's back." The bridge exploded with an uproar of noise as the crew worked as fast as they could.

"Impact in 20 seconds, Boltwing!" Rawkus informed her, keeping his cool best he could.

"Where are the other leaders?" She asked, looking away from her monitor as its resources we reallocated to assist with the runtime calculations of the transmat.

"Nightingale, and Galvanic are onboard. Nothing from Stitch or Imperial. Impact in 10. "

"How many civilians have we pulled?" The Warlock asked.

"About seventeen." Rawkus said with a grim expression.

"Divert all power from weapons to transmat, get everyone we can!" She half shrieked, clearly dismayed.

"5 seconds, still no word on Stitch or Imperial!"

This isn't a dream.

Boltwing slowly turned her gaze to the screen at the front of the bridge. Two tracking indicators were following the missiles on their damned path.

This isn't a nightmare.

The missiles collided with The Rose, rocking the ship viciously as the shields dispersed the force and saved everyone inside. White fire and death engulfed the sky, flooding into the bridge through the monitor until that's all Boltwing could see.

This is something else.


	7. Chapter 6: Fall Out Girl

Boltwing awoke to the sounds of screaming and panic. Bright light blinded her as her eyes cracked open and she attempted to sit up whilst voices shot back and forth across the room.

"What's going on? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she's burning up! When did this start!?"

"She was fine literally a few seconds ago!"

Boltwing shook her head as her surroundings came into view. She was in a medical bay, lying atop a gurney.

"Boltwing's awake!" A voice from her right yelled over the commotion and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Her head turned to the other voice - Moody. He was stood over another guardian on the gurney opposite Boltwing, his Ghost scanning the Hunter clad in black that was violently shaking. She turned back to her right, grabbing the hand on her should that belonged to Galvanic.

"How are you feeling?" The Titan asked Boltwing worriedly, clearly trying to keep his calm.

"Like a bus hit me. What's going on?" She replied, turning back to the commotion across from her.

"You passed out after that bolt hit you back on Venus. We just got back to Bannerfall a few minutes ago and Stitch started having a fit or something." He explained. Boltwing saw Moody recoil and let out a yelp as he held up his hands. She could clearly see smoke rising from them.

"What the hell? Okay now she is literally burning up." He took a step back, thinking as quick as his mind would allow whille Stitch writhed in agony on the gurney. "We need to keep her still and that temperature can't be good. Nightingale, I need water. Galvanic, get over her and hold her. Drop an armour of light bubble or you'll probably lose your hands."

"On it!" Nightingale yelled, sprinting out of the room as it turned an eery shade of blue - Galvanics bubble. The Titan rushed to the other gurney, planting both his hands on Stitches shoulders. His gauntlets hissed at the heat that the Hunter giving out.

"Holy- what is that? How is that possible!?" He shrieked, struggling to keep his grip under the sudden rise in temperature.

"I don't know; it's not!" Moody replied frantically. He paused as his ghost flew to his ear imparting the results of the medical scan. Boltwing took a deep breath and swung her legs off the table. The sight she was greeted with was a ghastly one, her friend was spasming on the table, face contorted in agony as she screamed. The worst part was her skin. Normally a cool blue, it had deepened to a dull reddish-purple. Suddenly, the violent jerks of her body subsided and she fell flat, not even breathing as her skin started to return to its normal shade. The room fell quiet.

"... Is she -." Boltwing began but was interrupted by a shrill beeping from a scanner above Stitch.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" Moody shouted, pushing Galvanic to the side and bringing his hands up.

"Where are the defibrillators?" Galvanic barked, going through the drawers on a nearby cabinet.

"They haven't been brought onboard yet, I told you these medical facilities haven't been set up properly!" The Warlock yelled back, shaking his head and looking at his hands. "Wait. This might work, it's not ideal but..." He flexed his fingers as small flecks of lightning coursed across his hand.

"You're not seriously considering that?!" The Titan questioned nervously.

"Unless you have any ideas on how to restart her heart? No? I didn't think so, now stand back!" Moody snapped in reply, rubbing his hands together out of habit while the electricity continued to crackle off and around them. He pressed his hands down above Stitches heart, her body jolting upwards in response. The Warlock interlaced his fingers and began chest compressions, muttering to himself while he worked. "This is not possible. This is not possible. This is not possible. Come on you idiot, don't do this to me. Never had a Guardian die on me, never will. Don't you turn me into a liar." He shifted position and shocked her again, this time she started gasping for air, clutching her chest and shaking. The Tired Warlock sat back catching his breath whilst Stitch slowly sat up, her breathing returning to normal over the course of a few seconds. "What. The hell. Was that!?" Moody exclaimed. "We're practically immortal, so I have no idea how your heart stopped and that's not even touching on the whole burning alive thing!" He watched the Hunter for a reply, who kept still for several seconds before giving one.

"... Too much spicy food?" She said weakly. This caused Moody to sigh.

"Good to see you've not changed then, jackass. You might want to pick the pace up, you've only taken the Michael once and you've been awake about 19 seconds. You're dropping the ball." Further conversation was interrupted as Nightingale charged through the door with bucket in hand, which he threw on Stitch.

"I got it!" He yelled, before realising the commotion had ended. "Uhhh... She's okay?" He continued warily as eyes turned to Stitch. Her mouth was slightly agape in shock as her eyes narrowed and she scowled at Nightingale.

"What. The. Hell." She hissed.

"He told me to do it!" Nightingale pointed to Moody.

"Yes, well." The Warlock tugged at his collar. "You were literally cooking the gurney." Stitch groaned and fell back onto said gurney.

"Tree buddies?" Nightingale said, offering a fistbump as an apology. Stitch sighed softly before meeting his fist with her own and replying:

"Tree buddies."

"So can anyone here tell me what's going on at all?" Boltwing finally spoke up.

"Temporal displacement effect echoing across my possible timelines." She replied flatly.

"I understood everything before temporal." Nightingale said, sounding slightly confused. This caused Stitch to sigh again.

"You're aware of the possibility of alternate timelines that run in conjunction to ours?" This was met with various levels of confirmation across the room. "Well I'm not going in to how, but something happened to another version of me and I experienced it. She's probably dead, felt like I got nuked or something." This caught Boltwings attention. "It's not the first time something like this has happened to me, but did you say my heart stopped? That's a new one. And more than a little worrying."

"Your heart stopping is the thing you find the most troublesome right now?" Moody asked in disbelief.

"Normally I'd just heal up fine, I probably would've died if It wasn't for you."

"How does something like this even happen?!" Nightingale questioned her.

"Overexposure to Vextech." She stated. Realising they weren't going to get anything else out of her, Nightingale and Galvanic left the room after another few rounds of questioning, followed closely by Moody after he ran some scans on her and Boltwing. After a few minutes of silence the blue Warlock spoke up.

"How did you know you what being nuked feels like?"

"I didn't, but I do now."

"What?"

"It's more like a feeling. I could just tell that's what happened rather than I specifically knew what's it's like being caught in a nuclear explosion."

"I've been having these weird dreams lately." Boltwing said, changing the subject. She felt a bit weird mentioning it, but there had been too many coincidences lately.

"Oh?"

"Thought nothing of it earlier, but it's been happening to frequently to just be dreams, I haven't done that in a long time anyway."

"Dream dreams or vision dreams?" Stitch asked, referring to Thanatonaut Warlocks.

"Vision dreams I think. The last one happened when I got hit by that energy in the Vex cave." She replied warily. "I was on a ship during a battle. There was a nuclear explosion, and you got caught up in it."

"Huh. We wondered why you weren't awake when we rezzed you."

"I'm sorry, that bolt killed me?!" She exclaimed.

"You've died tons of times!" Stitch replied. This caused Boltwing to lie back on her own gurney and cross her arms.

"That's not the point." She said sulkily. The two remained silent whilst Stitch mused over this information.

"You think it's worth following up on?"

"I do."

"Alright." Stitch conceded, letting out a sigh. "I'll go get my tools. Meet me in the hanger."

"But what about Moody?" He told us to stay in bed and rest up." Boltwing let this hang in the air for a second before bursting out laughing, she let the laugh slowly taper off as she noticed her friend only gave a light chuckle, thinking "That's weird." She had no further time to analyse her friend as the Hunter swung her legs off the gurney and stood up.

"Oh. And grab Thorn. We're gonna want that."


	8. Chapter 7: Down the barrel of the gun

Dwindlers Ridge. This place held special meaning to The House of Dredgen Yor, mainly the death of the clans namesake. Which was ironic, considering it was here that Boltwing sat with the barrel of a gun against her head. Many people had mistaken the House of Dredgen Yor as followers or even fanatics of the elusive figure at first, but nothing could be further from the truth, the House members wore the name as a reminder. The Tale of Dredgen Yor proves that no matter how high you soar, no matter how good you think you are - the fall is easy. And far. Though his name was lost, the man before Dredgen Yor was a good one. And all that was left was a legacy of spite and hatred. Boltwing found herself pondering all this as the hot sun warmed her tanned, shaven and helmetless head as fast as the gentle breeze cooled it down.

"Are you sure this is safe?" The Warlock addressed her friend, bright blue eyes narrowing as she stared down the handcannon pointed at her face; Thorn, adding to the significance of what they were doing. Like having all your good luck charms in your pocket.

"Oh god, no." Stitch almost laughed as her ghost and Boltwings finalised their connections. Her helmet was also off, obsidian coloured hair floating in the wind that stung at her exotic blue skin.

"But you've done this before?" Boltwing asked.

"What, established a neural link between myself and another Guardian using Vex Tech to channel through m our Ghosts in order to see any visions that might occur after one of the Guardians is killed?"

"Of course that." Boltwing growled, clearly nervous.

"No. No one has; it's a stupid idea." The Hunter replied, to which Boltwing couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "But I'm the only one with enough experience with Vex Tech to even try it or boost the effects so here we are."

"I'm having second thoughts about this."

"If it makes you feel better, at worst you die. I'll probably end up brain dead until I starve to death up here."

"Hardly comforting." Boltwing resigned. Well hurry up, I-" and the last thing she heard was the click of Thorns trigger.


End file.
